


Montagmorgens um 8

by milesandmilestogo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also Jugendliche, Deutsch, F/M, Fluff, German, Humor, Ihr versteht schon, Junge Erwachsene, Liebe, Love, Romance, Romantik, Young Love, Youth, life - Freeform, might be a bit cheesy, young adult
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesandmilestogo/pseuds/milesandmilestogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-</p><p>Das Leben läuft nicht immer wie geplant und manchmal kommt es einem vor, als ob die Zeit ab und zu stehenbleibt, nur damit einem erst recht klar wird, dass alles um einen herum im Chaos versinkt.</p><p>Callie hat vor einiger Zeit eine vorrübergehende Lösung gefunden: </p><p>Erstmal wach werden und einen Kaffee trinken im "Lady Blue", einem Café bei ihr um die Ecke.</p><p>Und falls der neue Barista zufällig aussieht wie ein moderner Disney Prinz in Lederjacke, macht es den Morgen nicht unbedingt schlechter.</p><p> </p><p>Oder: Vor 4 Jahren wusste die damals 17-jährige Callie noch nicht, dass das Leben etwas unglaublich Schönes für sie bereithält, doch sie wusste, dass Nick auch in Zukunft an ihrer Seite bleiben würde.</p><p>Er war derjenige, der ihr gezeigt hat, dass es etwas Positives ist, an sich und seine Träume zu glauben.Jetzt hat sie alles was sie wollte...außer ihn.</p><p>Doch Menschen begegnen sich immer mindestens zwei Mal im Leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

 

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen streckte ich meinen Arm aus, um mein Handy auf dem Beistelltisch zu finden.

Tief versunken in einer grünen Daunenbettdecke, mit dem Gesicht in das riesige Kissen gepresst, versuchte ich so gut ich konnte die Quelle allen Unheils - auch bekannt als meinen Weckton - auszuschalten.

Sobald meine Finger das Display berührten und ich mit erlernter Sicherheit mein Handy stumm schalten konnte, überwand ich mich dazu, mal auf meine Digitaluhr, die auf der weißen Kommode gegenüberstand, zu schauen.

Das Zimmer war noch angenehm dunkel, doch die leuchtend roten Zahlen auf meiner Uhr schienen mich aggressiv anzustarren.

 

"7:15", also eine Viertelstunde später als ich vorhatte aufzustehen.

 

Mit einem lauten stöhnen riss ich die Decke von meinem Körper und strich mir durch mein dunkles, noch vom Schlaf total zerzaustes Haar.

Noch vor einem halben Jahr wäre ich sofort panisch geworden, hätte mir schnell noch das erste was ich finden konnte angezogen und wäre förmlich zur Schule gerannt, doch nun könnte es mich nicht noch weniger interessieren.

Der Tag war eh noch lang und wen interessierte es schon, ob ich ihn nun eine Stunde früher oder später anfangen würde.

 

Langsam schlürfte ich ins Bad am Ende des Flurs, um mein morgendliches Ritual zu beginnen.

Dieses bestand darin, mir mit halb geschlossenen Augen die Haare zu kämmen, mir das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser zu waschen und vor allem mir zu wünschen, dass ich zuhause bleiben könnte.

 

Meistens überlegte ich mir dann noch, ob ich nicht wirklich einen Grund finden konnte, um das Haus tatsächlich nicht verlassen zu müssen.

Doch Pflichten lassen sich leider nicht immer verschieben.

 

 

Nachdem ich das Bad wieder verlassen hatte, ging es runter in die Küche um mir mein Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Viele Leute haben da ein eigenes System, an das sie sich jahrelang halten.

An jedem Morgen stehen sie um punkt sechs auf, strecken sich und machen erstmal zwei Stunden lang die kompliziertesten Yogaübungen als wäre es nichts.

Dann - nachdem die sich mühelos entbrezelt haben - machen sie sich Porridge mit frischen Früchten in pastellfarbenen Schüsselchen und bereiten noch schnell einen Erdbeer-Traube-Magermilchjoghurt-Biogetreide-Smoothie für unterwegs zu.

Mein System bestand hauptsächlich darin den Kühlschrank zu verfluchen, weil er so gut wie leer war und dann noch alle Schränke, Regale und Schubladen nach etwas Essbarem zu durchsuchen.

 

 

An jenem Morgen bin ich mit Zwieback und einer halben Scheibe Toast gesegnet worden.

Das Ganze wurde natürlich ganz gemütlich im Stehen verspeist, während ich meine Tasche durchkramte um zu schauen, ob ich überhaupt einige Stifte und mein Notizbuch am Abend vorher eingepackt hatte.

 

Und dann kam ich zum Wichtigsten Teil an jedem Morgen: Kaffee.

 

Kaffee hatte schon seit Anfang des ersten Semesters eine große Bedeutung für mich.

Für die meisten mag das nur ein Getränk sein, doch für mich war es etwas Lebenswichtiges.

Auch wenn ich ihn anfangs überhaupt nicht leiden konnte.

Weder die Farbe, noch den Geruch und erst recht nicht den Geschmack.

Doch endlos lange Vorlesungen und uralte Professoren die einem zum Einschlafen verführten später, entdeckte ich das braune, flüssige Gold für mich.

 

 

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen griff ich nach meiner gepunkteten Lieblingstasse, einem kleinen Löffel und der bunten Kaffeedose im Vintagestil.

Meine Mutter fand sie damals in einem kleinen Laden für "Authentisch Britisch aussehende Dekoartikel"- was auch immer das heißen mag.

 

Als ich den Deckel abnahm, erwartete mich schon die nächste Überraschung: Sie war vollkommen leer.

Nunja nicht vollkommen, meine Eltern hinterließen noch eine zerknüllte Post It- Nachricht:

 

_"Sorry, bringen heute Abend mehr mit - XO"_

 

"Na dann, vielen Dank", murmelte ich genervt vor mich hin.

 

 

Was ich in dem Moment noch nicht wusste: Nur ein paar Stunden später würde ich Ihnen wirklich unglaublich dankbar sein.

 


	2. Kapitel 2

 

Die kühle Luft von draußen drang sofort in meinen Körper ein.

 

Ich hatte gerade mal einen Schritt vor die Tür gesetzt und bereute es schon, dass ich nicht daran gedacht hatte, eine Wollmütze und dicke Handschuhe mitzunehmen.

Mit kalten Fingern wickelte ich meinen karierten Schal noch enger um meinen Hals und versuchte die einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich anscheinend hierher verirrt hatten, zu erwischen.

Die trockenen, bunten Blätter auf dem Boden knackten unter meinen Stiefeln, der Herbst war eindeutig schon da.

 

Gähnend lief ich die Straße entlang, die ich mein Leben lang schon kannte.

Am Morgen, wenn die Hektik langsam nachlässt, die letzten Kinder zur Schule gefahren werden und Frauen und Männer auf ihre Fahrräder steigen um einige Einkäufe zu erledigen, gefällt mir die Gegend, die ich mein zuhause nenne, am liebsten.

 

Es hat etwas unglaublich befriedigendes wenn man einen anscheinend geheimen Rhythmus mit einer Stadt entwickelt hat.

Wenn man schon weiß, wann es ruhiger wird und man entspannen, ausatmen, sich kurz vom Stress befreien kann.

Auch wenn es sich nur um einen 10-Minütigen Gehweg am Morgen handelt.

 

Eine kühle Brise zog an mir vorbei, umso mehr freute ich mich deshalb, als ich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen mein Ziel sah:

Das Café _"Lady Blue"_ , das sich auf der anderen Straßenseite befand.

Ein kleiner, gemütlicher Coffeeshop mit warmen Getränken, Milchshakes, Kuchen und Gebäck nach alten Rezepten, die sich seit Generationen in Familienbesitz befanden.

 

Mit schnellen Schritten betrat ich den Laden und erfreute mich sofort an den süßen Duft von heißer Schokolade und Zimt.

Ich rieb mir meine schon blau angelaufenen Hände um sie etwas aufzuwärmen.

Das müsste tatsächlich einer der kältesten Herbsttage seit langem sein.

 

Eine Frau mittleren Alters mit dunklerer Haut und wunderschönen, großen Schmuckstücken wünschte mir einen guten Morgen mit einem ansteckenden Lächeln im Gesicht.

Ich begrüßte sie ebenfalls, als ich an ihr vorbei zum Tresen lief.

Glücklicherweise standen nur zwei weitere Personen vor mir in der Schlange: Eine junge Frau und ein Mann im Anzug mit Lederaktentasche und polierten Schuhen.

 

Als ich nochmal einen Blick auf die Karte warf, spürte ich wie mein Handy in meiner Tasche vibrierte.

Ich fischte es raus und sah, dass mir Alexis, eine meiner besten Freundinnen, schrieb um zu fragen, warum ich denn nicht mit ihr im Geschichtskurs sitzen und mit ihr zusammen leiden würde.

 

_"Sorry, verpennt!"_

_"Kenne ich zu gut... Kommst du heute noch, oder bleibst du lieber drinnen im warmen?"_

_"LEIDER bin ich schon unterwegs, besorg mir nur noch schnell einen Kaffee im Blue._

_Soll ich dir was mitbringen? Den Schokomuffin den du so magst?"_

 

 

"Guten Morgen"

Da ich auf mein Handydisplay schaute, nahm ich die Stimme hinterm Tresen nicht wirklich war.

 

"Ja, hi...einen Latte Macchiato mit Kokosnuss-Syrup, bitte.", sagte ich abwesend, mein Blick stets auf mein Handy gerichtet.

"Für wen darf es denn sein?"

 

_"Mit einem Muffin würdest du mir wirklich den Tag retten!  
_

_Ich LIEBE dich wirklich"_

_"Bin halt super..."_

_"Oder ich bin einfach super darin, mir die richtigen Freunde zu suchen..."_

 

 

"Callie. C – A- L – L – I -E. Oh und einen von den Schokomuffins noch, bitte."

 

* * *

 

 

Seufzend schmiss ich mein Handy in meine noch offene Tasche und streckte mich.

Heute ist mal wieder einer dieser Tage, der zwar erst begonnen hat, aber meiner Meinung nach auch schon enden konnte.

 

Nichts würde ich jetzt lieber tun als unter einer Decke liegen, während auf meinem Laptop meine Lieblingsserie läuft.

Wenigstens konnte ich jetzt schnell noch etwas Warmes trinken, bevor ich wieder in die Kälte raus und dann in die Schule gehen musste.

 

„So, einen Kokos Macchiato und den schönsten Schokomuffin den wir haben für Callie. Sorry, bin davon ausgegangen, dass du ihn mitnimmst, deshalb der Pappbecher."

„Das ist kein Problem", antwortete ich, als ich zum ersten Mal wirklich aufsah.

 

 

**_Verdammt._ **

 

 

Mit meiner Bestellung in beiden Händen haltend, hinter einem gläsernen Tresen, stand ein Junge, der kaum älter als ich sein könnte.

Er lächelte mich leicht schüchtern an, dabei bemerkte ich sofort seine tiefen Grübchen in den Wangen.

 

„Vielen Dank", war das einzige was ich sagen konnte, als ich meinen Kaffee in dem pastellblauen Pappbecher und den Muffin in der Papiertüte entgegennahm.

Seine grünen Augen blitzten auf als er leicht nickte.

 

„Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag."

„Den wünsche ich dir auch."

Er winkte mir noch einmal kurz zu, bevor er sich mit einer Hand durch seine dunkelbraunen Locken fuhr.

 

 

**_Verdammt._ **

 


	3. Kapitel 3

 

Eine Sache, die ich über die letzten Jahre bemerkt habe, war, dass alle Schultage an denen ich zu spät war, so ziemlich gleich abliefen.

 

_Mein persönliches  „Callie Hall 5 Stufensystem"_

 

1\. Kurz erschrecken

 

2\. Was soll's, erstmal etwas Essen

 

3\. Panisch werden und noch versuchen pünktlich zu sein, obwohl man weiß, dass es hoffnungslos ist

 

4\. Tatsächlich etwas Essen und alles andere erledigen, was man bis zum nächsten Morgen aufgeschoben hatte – während man immer noch panisch ist

 

5\. Aufgeben und ganz „entspannt" zur Schule laufen/ fahren

 

Auch diesmal war es nicht anders.

 

* * *

 

 

Mit meinen türkis lackierten Fingernägel strich ich über den Pappbecher, auf dem „Lady Blue" in Schnörkelschrift stand.

Daneben mein Name in Filzstift mit einem Smiley.

 

Ich musste Lächeln und gleichzeitig mit dem Kopf schütteln als ich an den heutigen Morgen zurückdachte.

 

Es war schön ein nettes Gesicht zu sehen von jemanden, der anscheinend noch Spaß an seinen Job hatte und tatsächlich freundlich zu Kunden ist.

Doch gleichzeitig kam ich mir umso dämlicher vor, dass ich seine Grübchen, das Lächeln und die unglaublich schönen Augen nicht vergessen konnte.

 

Natürlich war er nett zu mir, das war er doch anscheinend zu jedem.

Oder?

 

Und auch wenn nicht, ich hatte ihn erst vor einigen Minuten für einige Sekunden gesehen, an einem Ort, an dem ich nur einige Male war, für eine einmalige Kaffeepause am heutigen Morgen.

Ich hatte besseres zu tun, als meine Gedanken an irgendwelche Jungen zu verschwenden.

 

Das war zumindest das, was ich in dem Moment dachte.

 

* * *

 

 

Mit meiner Schule führte ich schon immer eine Hass-/Liebesbeziehung.

Ich mochte die meisten Schüler und auch einige der Lehrer waren ganz cool.

Doch mit dem Unterricht konnte ich leider nicht immer so viel anfangen.

 

Klar gab es Grundfächer die an sich wirklich wichtig waren, doch war es mir schon immer ein Dorn im Auge, wie wenig meine Schule doch Wert auf kreative Fächer legte.

Außerdem kam es mir oft so vor, als wäre ich total unvorbereitet auf das Leben nach der Schule.

 

Alleine beim Gedanken an meinen Alltag in einigen Jahren, wurde mir ganz schummrig.

Ich wusste noch nicht einmal wirklich wie man sich für die Uni bewirbt, geschweige denn wo genau meine Talente lagen.

 

Sollte jetzt nicht die Zeit sein, in der mir klar wird, was ich wirklich will?

Wie kann man denn von mir erwarten, dass ich jetzt schon meine gesamte Zukunft gestalte?

 

Im Herzen war ich noch Kind. Doch erlaubte man mir nicht mehr eins zu sein.

 

-

 

Das laute, unglaublich nervtötende Klingeln riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Wer auch immer die Idee hatte, die Schüler so darauf aufmerksam zu machen das Pausen beginnen oder enden, zählte nicht wirklich zu meinen Lieblingsmenschen.

 

Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief durch.

"Ich muss dieses Klingeln nur noch etwa 10 Monate, 5 Mal die Woche, 3 Mal am Tag ertragen und dann bin ich frei." 

 

Doch erstmal musste ich ins Nebengebäude eilen und mich durch die Massen von laut Kaugummi kauenden Typen und kichernden Mädels quetschen um in den 3. Stock zu gelangen.

 

Aus diesem Grund wurden wohl Ellenbogen erfunden.

 

Die Tatsache, dass ich knapp 1,60m groß war und somit zu einer der kleinsten Personen an dieser Schule gehörte, machte die Situation nicht gerade einfacher, da man doch etwas öfter übersehen wird, als einem lieb ist.

 

Nach etwa 5 qualvollen Minuten voller _"Tut mir Leid, kann ich mal durch?"_ und _"Hallo, Vorsicht! Heißer Kaffee in der Hand"_ und einigen _"Oh, Callie! Auch schon da" ,_ erreichte ich endlich das Klassenzimmer von Herrn Malley.

 

Die große Holztür war geschlossen und durch das kleine Fenster sah ich meinen Lehrer schon vor der Klasse stehen.  

Wie immer trug er einen karierten Anzug, heute mal in blau und rot. Dazu eine passende Fliege.

Er war einer meiner Lieblingslehrer.

Seine schrille Art, passend zu seinem wild gelockten Haar und der roten Brille auf der Nase, steckte jedem mit guter Laune an. 

Sogar am frühen Morgen.

 

Herr Malley wollte schon immer mehr sein als nur ein normaler Lehrer.

Er diente schon eher als Mentor der einen inspirierte, Mediator, der jedem gerne half und für einige fast schon als Freund.

 

Mit einer Hand drückte ich die kalte Türklinke runter, in der anderen hielt ich immer noch den Kaffeebecher vom Lady Blue.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln grüßte ich meinen Lehrer leise, entschuldigte mich fürs zu spät kommen und huschte zu meinen Platz in der vorletzten Reihe, direkt neben Alexis.

Diese empfang mich mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, das noch größer wurde, als ich ihr die braune Papiertüte mit dem Gebäck drin überreichte.

 

"So, nun das wir alle vollständig sind-", er stoppte seine Rede, als sich Gelächter in den Reihen breitmachte.

"-Möchte ich nicht direkt mir dieser Geschichtsstunde anfangen, sondern etwas mit Ihnen plaudern."

 

Herr Malley setzte sich auf den dunklen Pult aus Eichenholz, nachdem er einige Bücher und Ordner zur Seite geschoben hatte.

 

"Eine Ahnung worum es gehen könnte?"

 

"Neuer Anzug?", Ahja, der allseits geliebte Klassenclown.

Man konnte mein Augenrollen praktisch schon bis nach ganz vorne hören.

 

"Sehr gut beobachtet, Herr Jadens. Aber nein, darüber wollte ich nicht mit Ihnen allen reden."

Er griff mit seiner Hand in die kleine Brusttasche an seinem Chord- Blazer und tupfte sich mit einem Stofftaschentuch über seine schweißgebadete Stirn.

"Zukunft."

 

Einundzwanzig 17 bis 19-jährige stöhnten aus Frust zur selben Zeit.

Wir alle versuchten unser bestes diesen Gedanken aus den Weg zu gehen, unsere letzten Monate zu genießen und nicht an die Zukunft zu denken.

Doch das Schicksal, hier in Form unseres Geschichtslehrers, hatte da wohl andere Pläne.

 

"Ich weiß, dass das nicht gerade ihr Lieblingsthema ist. Doch in 10 Monaten verlassen sie die Schule endgültig.

Zumindest etwa 85% von Ihnen. 

Und sie werden Großes leisten und weiter lernen und andere Unterrichten, in weit entfernte Dörfer reisen oder an die Börse gehen oder andere großartige Dinge tun.

Sie können alles werden was sie möchten, wenn sie es nur wollen und an sich glauben. Andere haben nicht so viel Glück, nehmen sie das Ganze also nicht für selbstverständlich.

Was sind Ihre Hoffnungen für die Zukunft?

Sanders, erzählen sie mal."

 

Ein Junge in der zweiten Reihe blickte erschrocken von seinem Handydisplay auf und sah panisch in die Runde.

 

"Ähmm...so genau weiß ich das noch nicht, um ehrlich zu sein."

"Nur zu, irgendwas müssen sie doch im Kopf haben. 

Von mir aus können sie die Augen für einige Sekunden schließen. Woran denken sie dann? 

Was soll die Zukunft in 10 Jahren für sie bereithalten?"

 

Er hielt einen Moment inne.

Bevor Herr Malley seinen Mund öffnen und noch etwas sagen konnte, antwortete der junge Mann.

 

"Ich würde gerne Architekt werden. Es wäre cool selbst etwas erschaffen zu können.

Man kann dann daran vorbeilaufen und stolz sagen, dass man selbst daran gearbeitet hat."

Malley nickte. Er verstand.

 

"Sehr gut, Sanders. Ich habe einige Ihrer Ideen zuvor gesehen, weiter so. 

Nur bitte legen sie das Handy zur Seite...

Noch jemand?"

 

Fünf andere Leute erzählten von ihrer perfekten Zukunft mit Haus und Garten, Hund und Katzen, Pool und Autos, Medizinstudium und eigenem Magazin.

Nur ich schien immer noch keine Idee zu haben.

 

"Hall. Callie?", Ich spürte wie ich nervöser wurde, mit meinen Fingern spielte ich an einer Haarsträhne rum.

"Ähmm...ja?"

"Was ist mit Ihnen? Irgendeine Vorstellung?"

Ich überlegte lange was ich sagen sollte. _  
_

 

_Irgendwas will ich doch, verdammt._

 

"Nein."

"Nein?", er hob fragend die Augenbraue.

"Sie müssen sich hier nicht schämen-"

"Das ist es nicht...ich weiß es nur noch nicht."

 

Die Klingel ertönte und rettete mir das Leben.

Innerlich entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr, dass ich mich vorhin so sehr aufgeregt hatte.

 

"Okay, ich möchte bitte, dass Sie sich merken, was Sie heute gesagt haben. Das wird Ihre Hausaufgabe sein. 

Merken sie sich, _erinnern_ Sie sich in Zukunft daran, wie Sie sich heute gefühlt haben. 

An was Sie gedacht und wovon Sie geträumt haben. Und vergessen Sie das nie. 

Vielen Dank, ich sehe Sie am Freitag."

 

Noch bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte, stürmten alle hinaus, glücklich darüber, dass er nicht mehr dazu kam über Napoleon zu sprechen.

Glücklich darüber, dass sie nun wieder die Chance hatten, alle Gedanken über ein Leben nach der Schule für ein paar Stunden zu vergessen.

Glücklich darüber, dass sie ihre Freiheit für einige Zeit genießen konnten.

 

Alexis sagte mir, dass sie noch schnell mit Oliver, ihrem Freund, sprechen müsste und, dass sie mich gleich in der Cafeteria sehen würde.

Natürlich machte mir das nichts weiter aus und so winkte sie mir noch kurz zu und verließ den Raum.

 

Ich packte meine Bücher zusammen und wollte gerade aus dem Klassenzimmer gehen, als Herr Malley sich räusperte.

 

"Callie, ich habe etwas für Sie"

"Okay...", antwortete ich vorsichtig mit Skepsis in meiner Stimme.

 

Ich lief rüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem er etwas in sein schwarzes Notizbuch schrieb.

 

Er riss die Seite ab und reichte sie mir rüber.

Neugierig nahm ich das Stück Papier an.

 

 

_"Callie's Ziele und Träume"_

 

 

"Bitte nimm dir die Zeit und denk darüber nach. Wir sind nur einmal jung"

Wir lächelten.

"Das werde ich, danke."

 

Auf dem Weg nach draußen schmiss ich den nun leeren Pappbecher in den Mülleimer, der in der Ecke des Klassenzimmers stand.

 

Sobald ich das "klicken" der nun verschlossenen Tür hinter mir hörte, sah ich nochmals auf das Stück Papier, bevor ich es zusammenknüllte und in meine Tasche stopfte.

 

 

Ich habe nie etwas draufgeschrieben.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: Alle Rechte vorbehalten.


End file.
